Keep Them Safe
by JulysSunRuse
Summary: When Mrs Frederic introduces Claudia to a mysterious teen her life begins to spiral out of control and with the arrival of an old friend she finds herself in a web of lies. With the help of Myka, Helena and Pete will she get her life back on track or will the truth consume her and her growing family. First ever Multi-Chapter fic Pairings:Claudia/OC Claudia/Todd Bering and Wells


There was a loud crash that echoed round the B&B that woke Claudia from her slumber. She turned on her lamp as another loud crash sounded, quickly jumping out of bed and tip toeing to open the door she was able to hear hushed talking from what sounded like women.

"Will you be quite, this place is a home" A voice spoke which Claudia recognised instantly.

"I'm sorry but it is dark and I can barely see what is in front of me" the second voice sounded, but Claudia had no clue to how the owner was, especially when the accent was British _'Maybe she knows HG' _she thought heading down the stairs to meet the guests.

"Mrs Fredric, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting" She said jumping off the first step to turn on the light, the first thing she noticed was the young person standing next to the Caretaker. She could be no older than 18 and on top of that she was holding a backpack which had seen better days.

"Aah Claudia I do hope this one didn't wake you?" She said glaring at the girl before continuing "She's will be staying with you for a while, no questions asked."

Claudia just nodded as Mrs Fredric walked passed her before whispering in her ear "don't let her disappear" and with that she disappeared out the door and in to the night.

"So you hungry?" she asked the girl walking in to the kitchen. She watched as the girl looked around before following her. "So what's your name? Huh" reaching in to the fridge to pull out the rest of the left over Pizza.

"Lace" she replied still standing in the door way watching Claudia like a hawk.

Now in the full light Claudia got a full view of Lace, the white jacket with wings on the back she noticed how her hood was up, she wanted to say something about that but left it out as she noticed the dirt marks on the arms.

"Rough day? I mean your jacket is dirty"

"Not really just have a habit of falling over things" she smiled gesturing to the over turned coffee table.

"I can see that. We don't have any spare beds at the moment so you might have to take the couch unless you want to ta-"

"The couch is fine." Lace interrupted her.

Claudia watched as Lace headed to the couch before putting her bag at the foot of the couch, pausing before laying down facing the fire-place, totally missing when Lace took her shoes of _'Was she wearing any shoes? '_ she thought to herself. The sun was starting to rise and come through the tree line before Claudia realised what she had done.

"What I'm I still doing down here" She headed towards the clock on the mantel _6:45am _

'_Great been standing down here for 4 hours in the dark it's no big deal right? '_

The door the B&B flew open startling Claudia who started to head to meet the arrivals and was stopped by a terrified Lace who within a matter of seconds was in a protective stance in front of her. Myka walked in suitcase in hand talking to HG who was a few steps behind carrying a sleepy brown-haired boy.

"Helena, I promise I'll make it up to you okay"

"You don't need to promise me anything, darling I am not disappointed" HG replied noticing the scene in the living room.

"Claudia, are you all right? Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Well this is Lace; she's going too stay with u-"Claudia was interrupted when a blue light appeared from her right heading straight to Lace. Who effortlessly dodge out the way before appearing by Myka with the tesla in her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Myka asked taking back her tesla from the girls open hand.

"As I was saying this is Lace and she staying with us for the time being" Claudia carried on as nothing happened. Lace appeared back at her side.

"Sorry about my wife. I'm Helena but you can also call me HG and this little man is Eddie" handing out her hand for Lace to shake.

"It's nice you meet you" Helena smiled at Lace's accent.

"I'm Myka, about the shooting thing".

"Forget it." Lace replied.

Myka headed to the kitchen before returning and collecting the suitcases and heading up stairs. HG excused herself to go and join her wife but not before handing Eddie over to Claudia. Eddie was still asleep so Claudia went and sat in the rocking chair, before slowly rocking while humming a song Lace didn't know.

Lace felt out-of-place, she was still standing in the middle of the room. Hearing the kettle click off she decided to help out making the drinks as Myka and HG still hadn't come down yet and Claudia was rocking Eddie. By the time she had reached the kitchen she realised that she had no clue on where the cups and tea are stored and after a quick search she found everything she needed and got to work. Instead of just making tea like a normal person would do, Lace found herself stacking pancakes on to a plate and taking it to the table which had fruit, bacon strips and scones.

"What happened here?" Claudia asked with a smile from the door way with a now wake Eddie.

"I … It just happened" Lace replied looking around at the table.

"Looks good" Claudia grabbed a bacon strip, after placing Eddie in his Jumperoo.

"Somebody is at the door" Lace said out of nowhere. Claudia was going to say something but stopped in her tracks as a loud knock echoed around the B&B.

"I'll get it Lace, you watch Eddie" Claudia said grabbing another bacon strip and heading to the door.

"What can I do for—Todd?" Standing straight in front of her was somebody she hasn't seen in a few years Todd, witness protection Todd. He looked more mature supporting a short beard but wore the same type of clothes from their last meeting.

"Hi.. Claudia. Can I come in?"

"Sure" she stepped aside as he entered, she shut the door and lead him in to the dining room. To where Lace was making Eddie smile.

"Todd, you want anything to eat?" Claudia asked him but he passed, silence quickly fell.

Lace could sense the awkwardness in the air so she decided to introduce herself to Todd, She held out her hand to take Todd's who took it. The air in Lace's lungs disappeared causing her to step back out of the handshakes she felt nauseous as she banged in to the table. She watched Claudia rush to her and ask if she was okay, but the voice in her head was getting louder and louder repeating the same word over and over.

'_**Lair'**_


End file.
